INT Trail Angels
List of trail angels in HEBREW Water in the Negev desert Services on the INT Dear hikers, Trail angels are good people along the Israel National Trail (INT) who open their hearts and their homes for hikers on the INT, free of charge. There are places that charge low prices. You will be staying at private homes, rooms in Kibutzim, or sleep on the back or front lawn in your sleeping bag. In most places you can take a shower use the rest rooms, sometimes use the interent and occasionally cook your dinner inside the house. In some places you can have breakfast for a low fee. Some trail angels own a B&B. When calling, please indicate that you found them on the trail angels list so they don't confuse you with othe callers. It is neccessary to contact each trail angel at least 48 hours prior to arrival. If you need to cancel your arrival please call the trail angel as soon as possible. Some trail angels observe the Shabbat (Saturday)and Jewish Holidays, they are identified on the list as SHO. In such cases we kindly ask you to arrive on Friday at least 1 hour before sunset and to stay until after sunset on Saturday. Please ask when contacting the trail angels. Do not call places where the Shabbat and Jewish holidays are observed, between: Friday 1 hour before sunset to Saturday 1 hour after sunset. The same rules apply to Jewish holidays: Rosh Hashana (the Jewish new year), Yom Kippur, Sukkot, Passover, and Shavuot. Please arrive and leave at a reasonable time of the day. On the morning of your departure please clean the room and leave it in a proper condition. Most trail angels are not charging for the stay but they do have to maintain the place. It is common, not required, to leave a gratuity of NIS 20 per person or more when you leave. The list is continuosly updated. Please check as you hike to verify for most recent updates In the desert there are several water caching and pickup service providers, this service is not free of charge. The list of trail angels is continously updated. At the bottom of the list we've listed a number of relatively low cost accommmodations, field schools and hostels along the trail. Enjoy the hike on the INT Trail Passport Places where you can get a stamp in the passport are identified in the list. The passport can be obtained at the following places: *The SPNI offices in Tel Aviv. tel - 036388719 Naomi, or by mail: shvil@spni.org.il *Trail head in Kibbutz Dan - Beit Ussishkin *Zammy - trail angel in Isfiya *Mitzpe Ramon field school tel.: 08-6588615 *Trail head in Eilat - field school tel: 08-6372021 Services : Mail Drop - MD : Laundry - L''' : Internet - '''I : Shower - S''' : Meals - Not free of charge - '''M List of Trail Angels from North to South Updated on: May 4, 2012 "SHO" - S'habbat ('S'aturday) and '''H'olidays 'O'bserved From Kibbutz Dan to Yagur *'''Beit Ussishkin - Trailhead in kibbutz Dan- Stamp * Margaliot - Pickup available up to 4 hikers. Shower, laundry, internet sleep. Baruch 0526450446 Yaacov 0547545355 Kiryat Shemona - Up to 15 hikers. Accessible from the entry to the Geological park above KS. Internet, shower, meals (kosher too) please contact in advance. Maya - 0526279553 or Yael - 0524773977 *'Mishkenot Haroim' - Refill water, if empty notify Hananiya. Goat cheese available - Hananiya 0505272422 *'Ramot Naftali' :A room for thru hikers, can fit a dozen+, kitchen. S''' Contact Agmon 0544758494 /0544340212 or Shimon 0507379218. Also Yaron: 050-5369636 :Meirav and Simon Osher '''S - 0507379218/ Sleep on the lawn :Sleep on a mattress, shower, restrooms, up to 10 hikers. Nadav - Cell: 050-5657070 * Kibbutz Bar'am - A room for hikers. Yehuda 052-8313013 * Kibbutz Sasa - A room for up to 8 hikers. Shower & kitchenette. Yoni Tzoran - 054-2873660 *'Matat' - 10 minutes drive from the trail Heiman family Shower, laundry,sleep. Yair - 050-7230744. *'Kfar Shamai' - SHO -Boys and girls do not sleep togheter.054-4590001 e-mail: yarives@hotmail.com Dina and Yariv * Kibbutz Ginosar - Up to 3 hikers in a room. Tents can be set on the lawn. Have a beer at the local bar and the Sea of Galilee is just a few minutes walk. Saar Rabinovitch 0509820083 * Kinneret (village of) - Miki Cohensius - 052-2479057 *'Kibbutz Kinneret' - Rob Roy canoes - Sleep on the lawn. Please call before 16:00 052-2413176 *'Kfar Kish' - A grocery store in the village : Yuval and Einat S''' 050-2225135, 050-6589523 : Nahum Bucharis '''SHO - 04-6765081 052-3765579 : Avital and Dedi Shahar - S''' Sleep at the yard .054-2122977 : Keekale's hut - Mattresses, shower, refrigerator, cook your own meal. 0523986703 * '''Ein Dor - An apartment for hikers. Osnat - 0506765374 *'Kfar Tavor' : D'vir family S''' 054-2474784 :Ganz family - Sunday to Wednesday only - '''S Shoshana 050-5932732 * Nazareth Illit - Mish'ol - Up to 20 hikers - Bed, S, I. Omer 052-5348558 Moran 052-5348556 *'Hoshaya' - It is a religious community : Tali - SHO S''' 054-7545012 : Aliza - SHO '''S 054-3133746 : Yaacov - SHO S''' 050-6283079 : Menahem - SHO '''S - Large tent 054-3000788 : Ela and Dubi - SHO Sleep, shower, and more. 0507362648 : Yosi and Lea Levi - SHO 054-4856331 : Yohai - SHO, shower, internet 050-2515487 : Zmira - SHO, sleep & shower. Sunday to Thursday only. 0542086901, 046556947 * Kaabiya Tabash - Shower, sleep. Sharon - 0524771992 *'Zippori' : 057-7762105 Sleep on the lawn : Resh Lakish olive produce - Sleep at their yard, S''' - 052-8454662, 04-6465021 *'''Alon Hagalil : Camping site for thru hikers only - 0508242444, 04-9869888 : Dikstro family S''' - Up to 3 people 04-9861247 , 0547776282 *'''Shimshit - S, I. Pickup from the trail available. 052-3747564 Efrat * Alonei Aba - Moti 052-6464909 *'Nofit' - On the trail. sleep on the lawn. Internet, shower, laundry . Baruch 050-5231385 *'Tiv'on' : Kaminski family - Sleep, shower 054-4953498, 04-9534884 :Saidon family - Kosher. 0549496537 * Yagur - A room with 3 beds. Shower, small refrigerator, kitchenette. Absolutely no alcohol and other drugs are allowed. Boaz - 054-5618941 * Nesher - Sleep, shower, meal, pick up when possible Yael 050-7939644 From Haifa to Tel Aviv *'Isfiya' : Zammy on the trail. Stamp S, I, M 0522791953 :Tali and Yuval 054-7242842 Shower, meals, internet, sleep :Gilad shower, comfortable couch'S' - 050-7826073 :Michal S, L, M - 0547560479 :Eyal - "Yeti" S, I, M - 052-5571844 : Ayelet and Doron - a room for hikers. Shower and internet. 054-6812691 *'Haifa' :Off trail Gabi Sagi 0526904058 L, I, M, S : Pickup & drop off. Laundry, internet, shower. Moran and Atalia, 0549732035 : Sleep, shower, pickup and drop off. 15 min. drive from the trail. 052-3142162 (Tzvika), 054-7894543 (Ron) * Beit Oren :2 km from the trail. Hot shower, kitchen. Ran 0522611878 : Daniela & Ze'ev - Shower, meals, sleep. Pickup and drop off available 052-3686276 Daniela *'Nir Etzion' Daphna & Meir SHO, 0505923746 Nehemia and Ada Rassel SHO 0505738324, 0506765841 *'Ein Hod' : SHO - Hedi Shmueli S''' , 049842339 , 0505252778 : Mira and Giora - Shower, restroms, kitchen cell phone charge, 04-9842702 , *'''Zerufa - SHO - Moriya and Avshalom - 0542253277, 0524711156 *'Zikhron Yaacov' : Witler family - pickup available.04-6293060 if not at home call Michal 0525285435 : The Raicher family - 046291343 0505707310 Miri *'Binyamina' :Kobi - SHO 0542800971 : Katz family 1 km from the trail , shower, sleep, internet, meals, Ruti - 0547701963 *'Beit Hananiya' : Sleep on the lawn. Must coordinate at tel: 04-6361157 or with Doron - 0507200296 : A room for up to 3 hikers. Shower, internet. Aviva Golan - 0546629745 *'Gisr A-Zarka' - Fishermen's village Nadav 052-5662423 Mussa 052-6360082 *'Caesarea' - For thru hikers only. S''' Yafe family - 04-6260320, 050-8455220 *'''Sedot Yam Sleep, shower, grocery store. Shavit - 0546669849, Sapir - 0524298508 * Pardes Hanna - Sleep, shower. Pickup and drop off available. Assaf and Neta - 054-5885260 *'Giv'at Olga' :Ido - Near the beach - 050-2056285 :Lizi - 3 minutes from the beach - 052-8535566 *'Hadera' :Bar and Matan Messika - 0505974092 ,0545646825 , 046338795 :A room for 3-4 hikers. Contact: Noam or Noa 04-6208899, 052-3796636, *'Farm in the Hadera forest' - 052-8350976 You can stay for more than 1 night in return for work on the farm. *'Mikhmoret' - Hot shower, laundry, food, close to the sea, internet. Michal 0524202412. *'Be'erotayim' pickup and drop off at mikhmoret Netta 09-8944867 best on weekends *'Aviha'il' - Hermon family 09-8616095, S, M 057-8170289/ 15 minutes from the INT * Netanya Sleep, shower, WIFI, 2 minutes from the trail , Tel: 054-786-2989 **'S' Asaf 054-5885260 ** Yael - SHO Shower, sleep 0506740362 Shaul - Shower Sleep Internet Pool Kitchen - 200m from the trail on the beach 054 786 2989 *'Even Yehuda' - Uri 0524001050 Internet, shower, pickup and drop off at Poleg * Udim - Pickup and drop off at Poleg. S, I, M Timna 052-5100732 *'Kibbutz Shefaim' Noam and Alona -Shower, Laundry, and sometimes bed. 054-6605354 *'Rishpon' - Nakhshon S, I, M - 0542440655 *'Ramat Hasharon' - Yaron Green - 052-8239553 *'Tel Aviv' : 2 minutes from the trail, for two hikers: sleep, shower, kitchen, internet. Avner 054-7988455 : 5 minutes walking from the trail. Maya and Lahav Kushpan. Please send an SMS - 054-7889909 : 5 minutes from the trail. One hiker on a couch or two on the floor. Moshe and Tiviet 0527027707 : Up to 3 hikers, shower, internet, laundry, kitchen, grocery store. Popeye - 0507434053 : Minutes from the trail. For 2 hikers. Laudry, sleep, internet. Itzik: 054-8820791 : By the city hall Rabin Sqaure - 5 minutes from the trail by taxi/bus. Walk down to pubs, coffee shops and enjoy. For 2 hikers, matresses . Eyal and Shani - 054-4957554 *'Yaffo' - Closed in July and August S, M 03-6823284, Shaked 054-5959117 From Ramat Gan to Beit Guvrin *'Hagor' - (close to Afek park)- Elad 054-4753369, 054-2432904 *'Neve Yerek' - 1 km from the trail maps 22/23 north off the map - Omri - 054-6604005, Shiran - 052-8900862, Sleep, Internet, Shower, Grocery store. *'Hod Hasharon' :2 km from the trail up to 3 hikers. S, I Har'el - 0546822323 :1 km from trail S, L, I, M 050-6617118 Arad * Rosh Ha'ayin : Up to 6 hikers, beds, shower, internet. The Saar family (Dvir) 0544-397326 : Up to 4 hikers sleep, shower, laundry, internet, SHO Avia - 0508441157 *'Kfar Sirkin' : S, I Tami and Ya'ir Koren 03-9327631, 052-8776814 : Shir & Nir - Sleep, Shower, Internet, Laundry, grocery store 054-5380303 : Arie 0503833437 *'Mazor' : Ronit & Dani Pearl -shower stamp - 052-4371780, 03-9320623 : Renan and Neta Rozov - 050-6424230 , 050-5218775 *'Magshimim' S''' - Karmit - 052366871, Oren 052-3689724, Pick up, drop off, hot meals. *'''Shoham : Nahmani family - A room for 2 hikers. S''' 10 minutes from the trail. 054-5477291 / 03-9772992 : Halperin family - SHO - '''S, M Not on Saturdays - 0523586565 : Yehuda Gefen - SHO - S, L, I Not on Saturdays - 052-4205394 : Orshade - In the industrial zone near the INT - Shower and rest during office hours 08:00-17:30 Yosi - 052-2501886 *'Modi'in' - Shay L, I - 050-5764646 Noa - 050-2157442 2-3 people *'Macabim-Reut' : Pickup and drop off available. S, L, I, M Sarah - 054-2311676 : Shower, sleep up to 4 hikers. Pickup and drop off Dani and Ofra Levit - 08-0261968, 054-5388844 * Ben Shemen - Shower, Internet, use kitchen, up to 3 hikers. Lital - 050-5917499 *'Sha'alavim' - :SHO - but you can arrive on Saturday too. Yael 050-7406890 - S''' :SHO Rachelli 0545672340 * '''Beit Hashmonai - Shower, sleep, Gilo family. Pickup and drop off possible when at home. Michal 0524884848, 089212628 *'Latrun' (Yad Binyamin) - SHO, not on Saturdays. Eliav Ziv, 057-8128540, Vered - 054-256-5515 * Messilat zion - sleep,shower,kitchen,laundry,internet. Eliasaf- 0502050938 *'Ma'ale Hahamisha' - Contact : Shalom - 052-3840050 *'Giv'at Ye'arim' - Sleep, shower, internet. Pickup and drop off Gil 052-5276672 *'Zora' - On route 38 from Messilat Zion and from Azeka junction S, I - Michal 052-5678785 *'Kibbutz Tzova' Stamp - S, I, M, L . Terez - 054-5637775, Eldad 054-5637052, Karmit - 054-5637106 Internet, washer, dryer, kitchenette, grocery store open to 19:00 Saturdays 10-13. Max. capacity 6 people. *'Mevasseret Zion' - 3 km off trail from the Sataf : Alon - I, S, M When possible will pickup from the Sataf - 0528636590 : Ran - S, I When possible will pickup from the Sataf - 050-9501616 : Meir - will pickup from the Sataf,0505215299 I, S, L, M *'Sataf' - Coffee shop - restrooms, water and stamp * Hadassa medical center - half a mile from the INT. Two rooms, 5 beds & matresses, kitchen, shower, full privacy, shopping cener, restaurant, coffee shop & minimarket. angels@hadassah.org.il .Tel: - 02-6777677. When you hear the voice message press 1''' and then leave your tel. number, arrival date and number of hikers, and they will contact you. *'''Even Sapir - Amir Baumfeld - 02-6429289 * Jerusalem :Ezra 0525613499 Zipi 0525638988 Home 02-6711277 ' S' : Liat - Kosher food 054-5851983 : Shirli and Gideon S, M 02-6784230 / 0506233595 : Giv'at Hamivtar - Nir and Inbal - S''' For 2 hikers. Leave your backpack and go for a tour of Jeusalem. 02-6540537 / 054-4569811 : City center sleep shower and laundry. Eran 054-7681613 *'''Tzur Hadassa :Avi - S''' 02-5340883 : Eran and Esti - '''S pickup drop off if posible Eran 050-6217852 : Anat and Dan Walenberger - 02-5342220 : Sleep, shower, laundry. Revital - 054-7346962 *'Mata' :A young family is hosting. A room, Shower, internet, laundry, grocery store. Adam 0523-797949. : Shalom (my name is Shalom) Shower and sleep. 0523627713 : Shower, sleep, internet. Shir and Gefen 0526410010 *'Sarigim Lion' M, S, L, I 029999087 / 0525592226 *'Beit Guvrin' - 0549574679 Nimrod From Lakish to Eilat * Ahuzam SHO - A room and shower 0547407507 Osher. *'Philip farm' - 2 km off trail - Small camping site, restrooms and water. Buy a breakfast from the farm's store 050-4758787 *'Pa'amei Tashaz' - 15 minutes drive from the trail. Pickup and drop off from route 40 at Pura Nature preserve at km 11.6 of day 26 in the guide. Sleep, Shower, Meal. Shlomo - 050-7742628 *'Kibbutz Lahav' - Stamp. Two rooms for hikers, 6 or more beds. Hot shower, refrigerator, coffee. Grocery store in the kibbutz. Avi Navon - 050-5474749 *'Sansana' - No need to contact prior to arrival. At the gate ask where is "Mit'ham Sofer" *'Kibbutz Kramim' - Sleep on the lawn, take a shower. Efrat - 0522536220 *'Meitar' : Sleep, shower, meals 054-8005389 Raz, 054-6302189 Viti : Dana S, I 052-3749838 / 052-4639232 Uri. Please do not call after 20:00 : Yafe family - 5-4 hikers. Shower, bed, internet. Please do not call after 22:00 Roni 050-8801633 : Tirza and Haim Yovel - Sleep, shower, kitchen 054-4423216 :Nir - I, S 054-6245982, a bed, a room, or optional sleeping on the balcony, hot shower, toilets and internet : Boaz - 052-6154072 *'Forester's house' - Yatir forest - Room (4 beds), shower and coffee. You can't call to ask if the room is free. First come first takes a bed *'Kibbutz Amasa' - A Room for hikers shower, 089555750 *'Tel Arad' - Restrooms, refill water. *'Arad' :Yafit - On weekends only for 2 hikers. SHO - 0542523773 : Dov Punio - 052-4666056 : Large bedouin tent: heating, shower. Use of digging tools for the caching trip. Arie Schiff : schifff@walla.com 054-4649258 Lea 054-4726825 : Rachel Paine - Up to 4 hikers. Sleep, shower, laundry, meal 050-3070544 : Shower & meal. Up to 4 hikers in our house.08-9954096 054-7510-526 Seeko abd Avi *'Dimona' : The students' residence - Sleep, internet, shower, Uri - 0507757028, Re'ut - 052-8198154, Stav & Itamar 0508464784 : Ayalim residence - By the central bus station. Shower, internet, cook your own meal. Adar 0526248755 *'Yerooham' :The students' residence - Idit - 0504892311 : David - 0524789519 SHO *'Midreshet Ben Gurion' - Grocery store : -Arthur - Stay at his place (free of charge), Mail Drop. e-mail: art4tour@gmail.com - 0523920891 : Merav and Asaf, shower / sleep. Call on same day or ahead of time. 08-6532182/ 052-7468696/ 052-5345937 : Tamir and Adi: bed, shower, laundry, internet (free of charge) - 0528596203 : A room for hikers - Meital 054-7300988, Eshel 050-2050533 : Yuval - Laundry, internet, sleep, cook your meals 052-4534107 *'Geve Hava' (night camp sp19) - Pickup and drop off, water supply (not free of charge) - Suleiman''' 050-7251129 *'Mizpe Ramon' . :Sleep, Shower Lea / Asael SHO 0527204585/08-6595233 :Noam and Avital, sleep and shower, SHO 0544399821/0737259278 : Ari and Amana SHO 0578106704 *'Ein Yahav' map J - S''' Amit Reis 0522-919333 *'''Sapir Grocery store : Moshe - SHO - 054-5458770 : Oded Ba'arava - Laundry, shower, sleep - 052-4260811, 052-4260812 *'Zofar' :Eliyahu (grocery store) - 0523666099 :Yona - 052-4260917 *'Samar' - Natalie and Lorent 052-4562357 *'Timna Park' - Stamp at the gate. Over night stay * Be'er Ora If possible will buy for you water and food (you pay the cost). You must call him at least 48 hours prior to arrival '. You can also sleep at the yard. Zohar - 052-5664107 *'Eilat :The Shelter - First night free for thru hikers only based upon availability 086332868 :Liran 052-8222772 :Shlomo - Shower, Laundry, Meals, pickup and drop off possible - 0507742628 :Gili Hoine - 054-2284227 :Oded Uman - logistical support water, food etc. 050-6704760 Mail Drop Service Mail a package to yourself. This free of charge service is required mainly between Arad to Eilat. *'Midreshet Ben Gurion' Arthur - Stay at his place (free of charge), Mail Drop. e-mail: art4tour@gmail.com - 052-3920891 * Mizpe Ramon Mail a package to the post office. You must include your name, and the name of the post office manager in Mizpe Ramon - Almog. The address of the post office in Mizpe Ramon is: Ben - Gurion street 8/9 Mizpe Ramon 80600. Tel: : +972-8-6588416 +972-8-6588416 Please contact by phone the post office before sending the package and verrify with the manager. This is not a regular service of the Israeli post office, it is provided only in Mizpe Ramon. Opening hours: Sun+Thu 08:00-18:00; Mon+Tue 08::00-12:30 and 15:30-18:00; Wed 08:00-13:30; Fri 08:00-12:00; Sat- Closed : The Green Backpackers - NIS 70. Shower, sleep, kitchenette, laundry, DVD, assist in caching water. Mail Drop .e-mail: greenbmr@gmail.com 054-6907474 Li * Shaharut Camel rider nomads camp - 1.5 km north of Shaharut, NIS 35 Tent, meals (extra cost), shower & toilet, a mobile camp to assist you, Mail Drop , logistics & support, Einat 052-8376332, Amir e-mail: gadnaor@zahav.net.il - 052-3351357 Water caching trips in the desert Water caching service in the desert, share a ride too, not free of charge *'Haim Berger' - 054-5343797 E-mail: negevjeep@gmail.com. Share a cache for solo hikers or small groups of 2 hikers. Pay according to the number of bottles you need. * Yoram Zvik ' - Yeroham - 054-4761761 e-mail: yzvik@netvision.net.il *'Amir Gadnaor - Shaharut - gadnaor@zahav.net.il 052-3351357 * Ben'ad - Water chaching trip from Arad to Eilat. Pickup and drop off in Tel Aviv is possible upon request 0524028911. * Gev Holit night camp - End of day 40 / day 9s in the INT guide (map 49) there is a trail angel who maintains water supply for hikers. For an update about the water left at Gev Holit please contact Eliyahu in Zofar: Tel: 0523666099 . Also please let him know how many water bottles are left there * Baraq night camp - End of day 42 / day 7s in the INT guide (map 52). Trail angles are keeping water supply for hikers. Please contact Ilan 050-8187080 or Moran 0577762076 to report how much water is left at the night camp so they can refill the supply. Taxi service in the desert Always ask to turn on the meter. Fixed price rides are more expensive *'Arad' - Eli Levi 052-2889579 08-9953791 *'Dimona' Uzi - 052-3557105, Yosi - 050-6435420 *'Mizpe Ramon' (Large VAN) - Tuba - 052-6500666 *'Eilat' - Victor - 0522797752 Angels Angels